1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for purchasing services for one or more third parties.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently consumers may purchase services from a service provider by charging the cost for the service to a previously established or currently existing account. For example, a consumer can order a pay-per-view movie or event that can then be automatically charged to that consumer's account. Such pay-per-view services are generally linked to a customer's on-site equipment, such as a cable TV box, or the customer's phone number or address. While a service, such as the above-described pay-per-view service, is generally very convenient, it can be restrictive if the customer desires to order a movie for a location other than in their home.